Many documents are generated in today's electronic society. An electronic document, e.g., an electronic event registration form, may be authored by one individual (e.g., using an authoring program hosted by a computer system) and then filled out and submitted, by others, to a collecting computer system. Some existing products offer a comprehensive architecture for electronic document creation, collaboration, and process management. In the context of such architecture, a user may initiate a computer-implemented workflow by distributing an electronic form to a group of participants via a network communication and then be able to collect, electronically, the filled-out forms from the workflow participants. The participants, in turn, may fill out the form and then submit the filled-out form to the collecting computer system. A user (e.g., an administrator) may wish to keep track of the received filled-out electronic forms, but may not have a clear indication from the collecting computer system whether any new filled-out forms have been received since the administrator last viewed information related to the received filled-out forms.